La oscuridad también puede ser luz
by Chao Ling-Yin
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Después de los acontecimientos en la Academia Alius, Hiroto vuelve al Sun Garden para poder recuperar su vida anterior pero hay alguien que no esta dispuesto a volver a aceptarle: Midorikawa Ryuuji. Hiroto hace todo cuanto está en su mano por recuperarle pero al parecer lo único que quiere Midorikawa...es estar con su propia oscuridad.


_Mi primer Yaoi en Inazuma Eleven, me da un poco de vergüenza porque aunque es mi segundo yaoi en general estoy superverde así que por favor tener consideración conmigo y no seáis muy duros._

_Ejem bueno, explico. Esta historia está ambientada después de los acontecimientos sucedidos en la Academia Alius pero antes de la convocatoria para el Inazuma Japón. Y como ya no sé qué decir…Ahí va mi historia._

**ONE-SHOT**

**LA OSCURIDAD TAMBIÉN PUEDE SER LUZ**

**P.O.V Kiyama Hiroto**

Nunca pensé que podría volver a tener mi vida de antes, no después de todos los acontecimientos sucedidos con la Aliea Gakuen*. No es que estuviera preocupado por el desenlace que iba a tener con mis "enemigos" después de que mi equipo y yo, Gran, fuéramos vencidos por el Raimon.

Endou fue amable conmigo, me ayudó a ver la esencia del auténtico futbol y lo equivocado que estábamos todos al depender ciegamente de nuestro Padre…quien creía totalmente en los poderes de la Piedra Alius, todo por vengar al mismo niño cuyo nombre llevo yo ahora…Kira Hiroto.

Bueno, en realidad yo no tengo el apellido Kira, pero eso pronto cambiará. Padre, tras todo lo sucedido, ha decidido adoptarme formalmente por lo que pasaré a formar parte de su familia de forma definitiva. Eso me hacía feliz pero lo que me preocupaba era otra cosa.

Siendo Gran, capitán del Génesis, y siendo siempre el favorito de Padre, creé rencores y resentimientos hacia mi persona. Aunque siempre he tratado de ser amable, no quiere decir que fuera justo. Todos los del orfanato Sun Garden, que también formaron parte de los alienígenas de la Aliea Gakuen guardaron un cierto odio hacia mí. Pero yo quería cambiar eso.

En cuanto me despedí de Endou aquel día, cuando estrechamos las manos y nos separamos, no solo me despedí de todo el equipo Raimon. Me despedí de mi vida como Gran…dejé atrás al alienígena que dominaba a todos los equipos de la Aliea Gakuen. Pero una cosa era mi propia decisión y otra poder volver a tratar a mis compañeros como a mis amigos de nuevo. Aunque fue en gran parte por la manipulación de la piedra, todos lucharon porque era el deseo de Padre, todos querían complacerle y querían volver a recibir esa atención que recibían cuando eran pequeños.

Cuando volví al Sun Garden estaba bastante nervioso. Yo había dejado atrás a Gran pero los demás no opinaron lo mismo al principio, me miraban y seguían viendo al capitán del Génesis. Unos me miraron con respeto atemorizado, otros con envidia resentida y los demás simplemente me ignoraban, trataban de hacer como si no estuviera ahí.

Con todo lo que tenía en mano, volví a hacer que todos volvieran a verme como Kiyama Hiroto, su compañero y amigo, y no como Gran. El proceso fue lento pero valió la pena, fui recuperando poco a poco a mis viejos amigos y eso me hacía muy feliz. Era agradable poder volver a jugar al fútbol con ellos, a gastarnos bromas entre nosotros y a ir de campamento.

Pero todavía había una espina que tenía clavada y no conseguía hacerla salir.

Esa espina se llama…Reize…

Así se llamaba él cuando lideraba el Géminis Stom, el equipo de más baja categoría de la Aliea Gakuen. Su verdadero nombre, el que revelaba su verdadera esencia…era Midorikawa Ryuuji. Mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, desde muy pequeños trabamos amistad, juntos empezamos a jugar al futbol, aprendimos muchas cosas el uno del otro y estábamos muy unidos y resultó un trauma para nosotros el tener que separarnos cuando comenzó todo el lío de los alienígenas. Debo admitir que me enterneció bastante cuando se aferró a mi ropa por la espalda cuando Padre nos anunció a los equipos que íbamos a pertenecer y liderar pero cuando le colocaron la Piedra Alius alrededor de su cuello cambió completamente de ser. Como si Midorikawa Ryuuji, el muchacho siempre alegre y enérgico, hubiera dejado de existir para dar paso a su alter ego…Reize, el alienígena frívolo y calculador. Nada que ver el uno con el otro. Cuando tomó aquella personalidad fue cuando sospeché del poder maligno que encerraba la piedra pero estaba demasiado concentrado en mi objetivo como para prestarle demasiada atención, lo atribuí a que Midorikawa se estaba tomando muy en serio la misión que Padre le había encomendado…Quizá la piedra también me afectó a mí y me hizo olvidarme del bienestar de mi mejor amigo, ni siquiera pensé en él cuando fue destituido al perder contra el Raimon.

Pero ahora, que yo he vuelto a ser quien soy y él ha vuelto a ser quien es, pensaba que, como todos los demás, me daría una segunda oportunidad pero no fue así. Fue el primero al que me acerqué, le había echado muchísimo de menos, y quería retomar nuestra amistad donde la dejamos. Pero cuando fui a saludarle y a preguntar si quería echar un partido conmigo solo recibí una escalofriante mirada de desdén y un:

"No me molestes, Kiyama"

Me dejó helado en el sitio, no solo por la frase sino por la forma en que la dijo, su tono lleno de resentimiento, sus ojos irradiando odio y una profunda decepción en su mirada. Debo reconocerlo, me asustó bastante que se hubiera dirigido hacia mí de esa manera, era como si Reize no se hubiera terminado de ir con todos los alter ego.

Pero quería acercarme a Midorikawa, aprovechaba las oportunidades para acercarme y hablar un poco con él aunque fuera hablando con el resto de los chicos. Ahora mismo me siento dichoso al verlo de lejos con los demás, viendo a ese niño alegre y divertido que encantaba a todos. Suzuno y Osamu se estaban riendo con él, siendo extraño en Suzuno que rara vez mostraba siquiera una sonrisa. Ese era el gran poder de Midorikawa, dejar ver el alma de todos.

Me acercó lentamente a ellos. Me gustaría unirme a la conversación, no sé de qué están hablando pero tampoco me importa, solo quiero estar cerca de Midorikawa. Hasta ahora mis intentos de acercarme a él han sido en vano, pero no ceso en mi empeño de recuperarlo. Suzuno y Osamu me vieron acercarme y en seguida sus risueñas caras cambiaron a una de preocupación, comprendo el porqué, Ryuuji me trataba mal desde nuestro regreso al orfanato y muchas veces se comportaba bordemente conmigo. Pero quizá ahora, las cosas fueran distintas…quizá ahora…

Toco suavemente el hombro de Ryuuji que estaba de espaldas a mí, y se da la vuelta para encararme con esa gracia e inocencia que solo él puede poseer. Le sonrío con algo de timidez, por un momento me sentí pequeño ante él. Me hace gracia, siendo él el más joven de los dos.

-Hola, Mido, chicos-saludo aun con timidez pero sin apartar la mirada de la de Ryuuji-¿Os importa que me una a vosotros?-Suzuno y Osamu se miraron entre ellos y luego a Ryuuji sin saber muy bien que hacer. Y Midorikawa…volvió a hacerlo.

Fue un reventón para mi corazón ver como su dulce e inocente rostro tomaba esa expresión fría y resentida que tenía siempre que me veía. De nuevo ahí estaba el alienígena Reize, dominando a mi mejor amigo…basta, basta. Midorikawa, no me hagas esto, no me castigues de esta manera. Estoy dispuesto a pagar por el mal que te hizo la piedra y el posible mal que te pude hacer yo cuando era Gran, pero quiero enmendar mis errores contigo, quiero disculparme contigo, no con Reize. Él ya no tiene sitio aquí, tiene que desaparecer como lo han hecho todos los demás ¿Por qué no te deshaces de él? Yo ya no soy Gran…tu tampoco deberías seguir teniendo a Reize contigo.

-Lo siento, chicos-dijo dirigiéndose a Osamu y a Suzuno pero sin dejar de mirarme a mí con esa horrible expresión-Pero tengo cosas que hacer, hablaremos luego- se despidió con un gesto con la mano y pasó por mi lado con esa frivolidad que no pensaba abandonar.

-¿Ya te vas? ¿No puedes quedarte un poco más?-pregunto tomando su muñeca pero me dio un golpe obligándome a soltarlo. Aquello me dolió más en mi pecho que en la mano.

-Hay un dicho que dice "No dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy"-me soltó uno de sus famosos dichos y siguió su camino sin mirar atrás, dejándome ahí desolado y entristecido.

-Hiroto…-murmuró Osamu colocándose al lado mío para mirarme.

-¿Cuándo voy a poder hablar con él? –pregunto más a mí mismo que a mis amigos.

-Hiroto, no se lo tengas en cuenta-dijo Suzuno- Midorikawa está resentido por todo lo ocurrido, puede que le lleve más tiempo que a los demás en volver a tratarte como antes. Él es el que más ha sufrido con todo esto.

-No se trata solo de eso, Suzuno…-murmuró con la voz rota, trato de mantener la compostura pero mi pecho está completamente oprimido, me duele tanto que siento que me estoy ahogando, apenas puedo respirar, todo por Midorikawa- No me ha dado ni siquiera la oportunidad de poder disculparme con él…

-Hiroto, por favor no te vengas abajo-escucho que me decía Osamu, pero ya estoy muy cansado de su indiferencia. Desde que volví no he tenido ni una conversación civilizada con él, a pesar de mis intentos el me rehúye o me da esquinazos de la forma más borde posible. Siempre muestra la personalidad del alienígena ante mí, mientras que con los demás es el niño que todos aman. El niño que yo amo.

Me voy marchando a mi habitación dejando a Suzuno y a Osamu atrás, me parece que me están diciendo algo pero tengo a Midorikawa vagando por toda mi cabeza y no soy capaz de atender a lo que me dicen. Lo siento mucho, pero ahora no puedo, de verdad que no puedo.

Me dejo caer sobre mi cama, tiene un olor suave y limpio, supongo que mi hermana habrá cambiado las sabanas hace un rato pero ahora no tengo ganas de ponerme a apreciar detenidamente el aroma a limpio que irradiaban. Los recuerdos me vienen a la mente, recuerdos procedentes de mi infancia. En todos esos recuerdos aparece Midorikawa, de pequeño y de adolescente, antes claro de los acontecimientos de la Aliea Gakuen. Recuerdos en los que Midorikawa se subía encima de mi espalda para jugar a los jinetes, los paseos en grupo al parque de atracciones, los regalos de los días de Navidad y nuestras infantiles peleas por conseguir el puesto de delantero en los partidos amistosos, él nunca aceptaba que estaba mejor de centrocampista que de delantero.

Pero ahora parece que esos buenos recuerdos se han quedado olvidados en alguna parte de tu mente. Cuando trato de hablar contigo, no veo ni siquiera una pizca de reconocimiento ante las buenas cosas que hemos pasado juntos, tú no me ves a mí, a Kiyama Hiroto, tu mejor amigo y compañero desde la infancia. Tu solo sigues viendo únicamente a Gran...y en consecuencia…yo solo consigo tratar con Reize. Y desde entonces siento que te estoy perdiendo.

Ya no eres mío…me dijiste adiós…

_¿Por qué ya no eres mío?_-pienso al recordar esos momentos en los que te tenía solo para mí, tu y yo y nadie más. Nuestra amistad, nuestros juegos y nuestras pequeñas peleas, protegidas en mis recuerdos como valiosos tesoros-_No quiero que sea así…_

_Tú eres el único…_

-Te extraño…-me digo a mi mismo como si estuviera hablando contigo delante, me siento en la cama y abrazo mis rodillas sintiendo como mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar por el inminente llanto que empezaba a nacer desde lo más profundo de mi ser, ya hace mucho que estaba siendo retenido-Te extraño tanto que estoy temblando…-sigo diciendo mirando mi mano moverse se esa forma tan gelatinosa y en seguida las lágrimas comenzaron a salir…ya me he cansado de luchar, no tiene sentido querer retenerlas.

_Creo que cada vez estamos más y más lejos…_-no quiero seguir viendo ese rostro frívolo, quiero ver a Midorikawa, no tengo nada que decirle a Reize. Pero ese alter ego nos aleja más y más, y lo peor de todo es que Mido lo permite, se refugia en él. Quería disculparme debidamente con Mido, quiero recuperarle, quiero volver a estar con él…Mido…- _Si tan solo pudiéramos volver a ser como éramos…creo que no volvería a entregarte._

-Hiroto…-escucho una voz que me toma por sorpresa y levantó mi cara rápidamente para ver el rostro sereno y amable de Padre.

-P-Padre…-murmuró respirando agitadamente.

-¿Qué ocurre, Hiroto?-me preguntó son una sonrisa amable mientras se sentaba a mi lado-¿Por qué estas llorando, muchacho?

-¿L-Llorando?-me llevo mis propias manos a la cara y puedo notar como mis mejillas están empapadas por ese líquido salado. Me quedo mirando mis manos, ahora húmedas, y de pronto me desmoroné. Dejé salir mi agonía interior a pesar de tener a mi Padre delante, necesitaba sacar este dolor, necesitaba hacerlo salir.

-Muchacho, pareces un niño pequeño-sonrió Padre de forma comprensiva y amable mientras limpiaba mi rostro tratando de darme consuelo a su modo.

-S-Siento mucho que hayas tenido que verme así, Padre-me disculpo avergonzado pasando mis manos por mis ojos y secar todo rastro de lágrimas.

-Los padres estamos para eso, Hiroto…mi hijo también lloraba de vez en cuando, y Hitomiko también, aunque era mucho más llorona cuando era una niña…no es algo de lo que uno deba avergonzarse-sonrió al recordar a su difunto hijo, me alegra ver que ahora puede recordarle sin sentir dolorosas punzadas en su pecho-Puede que pienses que los hombres no deben llorar, pero si un hombre no deja salir su dolor de vez en cuando, es un hombre sin corazón.

Aquella frase me tomó por sorpresa la verdad pero le sonrió en agradecimiento. Sabe que me da mucha vergüenza que me vean llorar y que él estuviera delante para ver mi penoso estado supondría un bochorno para mí en cuanto cobrara la compostura.

-P-Padre…-murmuro, no sé si debería contarle lo que pasa con Mido. Me sentiría avergonzado por no saber lidiar con un tema tan "trivial", según lo adultos.

-Si no quieres contarme que te ha pasado no voy a obligarte…-sonrió levantándose y estirando su espalda-¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a por un helado?

Sonrío tristemente. Antes, era yo el que le preguntaba eso a Mido, y cuando quería darme cuenta ya me estaba arrastrando fuera de la habitación ante la sola mención del helado. Sin nada más que decir acompaño a Padre a fuera de la habitación. Quizá un poco de aire fresco me venga bien.

**Fin P.O.V Kiyama Hiroto**

**P.O.V Midorikawa Ryuuji**

Me encuentro sentado bajo el gran árbol que estaba dentro de los límites del orfanato, estoy leyendo un libro del espacio y el universo y al lado tengo un balón de fútbol. Estoy escuchando mis amigos jugar al futbol, hace un rato me invitaron a que echase un partido con ellos pero no me apetecía estoy bastante relajado y quería disfrutar un poco del silencio. Me encuentro bastante cansado de tener que estar casi todo el día evitando a Hiroto…

_No te equivoques._

-¡Reize!-sonrío al ver escuchar la voz de mi alter ego en el interior de mi cabeza.-¿Qué tal?

_Un poco molesto, la verdad. Gran no ha dejado de perseguirte desde que le dio por volver aquí. Es bastante molesto, no puedo quitarte la vista de encima._

-Nunca has podido ¿recuerdas? Además, tú también estás aquí cuando se supone que tendrías que haber desaparecido.-le contesto hinchando mis mejillas.

_Yo no puedo desaparecer, Ryuuji, todavía me necesitas-_le escucho hablar con esa voz fría a la vez que tranquilizadora que solo me dirige a mí-_Debo protegerte…él ya te ha hecho bastante daño…no puedo dejar que se vuelva a acercar a ti…_

-Pero yo le echo de menos…-murmuro cambiando mi semblante por uno triste y apenado-Es mi mejor amigo…

_Kiyama Hiroto era tu mejor amigo. Pero se olvidó de vuestra amistad cuando se puso la Piedra Alius en el cuello, Gran nació a partir de ahí. La persona que estás viendo ahora no es Kiyama Hiroto, es Gran._

-No es Gran, Reize…es Hiroto, y tú lo sabes-sonrío con calma pero a la vez con tristeza-Lo que pasa es que tú también estas resentido con él…pero prefieres odiar a Gran antes que a Hiroto…

Reize no me contestó, supongo que eso significa que tengo razón. Bajo el tono de voz y mi mirada al notar que dos niñas pequeñas del Sun Garden con muñecas en sus manos pasan por mi lado y me saludan. Les devuelvo el saludo con la mano y una pequeña sonrisa.

Si alguien me pilla hablando con Reize pareceré un chiflado. Solo yo puedo escucharle y nadie puede verle, a ojos de los demás, estaría hablado solo. Yo mismo solo puedo verle cuando veo mi propio reflejo en un espejo o en el agua, pero oigo todo el tiempo su voz dentro de mi cabeza. La primera vez que le escuché fue cuando me coloraron la Piedra Alius, pero en aquel entonces no teníamos el contacto que tenemos ahora, Reize ocupaba mi mente y mi cuerpo cuando tenía la piedra encima, convirtiéndome a mí en un simple espectador, que observaba todas las acciones que él hacía sin poder hacer nada para evitarlas. Sentí mucho miedo de él, tan frívolo y sin escrúpulos, por mucho que tratase de llamar la atención de Hiroto él no me hacía caso. Estaba igual que yo, solo que él dejaba salir libremente a Gran sin preocuparse por nada, lo peor de todo es que terminé por acostumbrarme a las barbaridades del alienígena y solo me dediqué a esperar a que todo se solucionara. Pero aquel día cuando el Geminis Stom perdió contra el Raimon y nos vimos obligados a entregar las piedras, por primera vez, escuché la voz de Reize angustiada y desesperada.

"_No me alejes de ti_…"-fue lo que me dijo-_ "Ryuuji, por favor, no quiero desaparecer."_

Podría haber pensado que era un truco lamentable y desesperado por seguir existiendo, él había hecho daño a mucha gente, fue cruel y malvado. No tuvo miramientos con nadie ¿Por qué tendría que preocuparte de un ser tan vil y desalmado? Por nada ¿no? Me mantuvo encerrado en el interior de mi propia mente, sin poder hacer nada.

Pero me pidió ayuda. La ayuda que nadie me dio a mí.

Nunca quise participar en el objetivo de la Aliea Gakuen, era un plan sucio y rastrero y mis principios me lo impedían. Pero aun así, por órdenes de Padre y por la presión de mis amigos terminé siendo arrastrado por el poder de la piedra, supliqué que no me hicieran aquello, y le grité a Hiroto que me ayudase. Pero solo se dedicaron a mirar como la piedra poseía mi ser creando al extraterrestre Reize.

Reize nunca ha tenido a nadie más que a mí, y yo era él. Con el tiempo, Reize y yo llegamos a tomarnos aprecio, e incluso puedo decir que trabamos amistad, él se muestra muy protector conmigo. Conoce cada uno de mis pensamientos y en casi todos se encuentra Hiroto, y él tiene miedo. Sabe que Hiroto ya no es Gran pero se empeña en llamarlo y tratarlo como si lo fuese. Es normal, creo yo, Reize es una parte de mí mismo y también tiene que tener emociones fuertes hacia Hiroto. Pero los sentimientos negativos, como puede ser la frialdad, la duda, la desconfianza y la ira las expresaba mucho más que yo y el pobre no era bueno mostrando los positivos.

No me siento preparado para hablar con Hiroto, todavía sigo herido por el trato que tuvo conmigo. Por eso cuando se acerca a mi e intenta hablar conmigo me pongo tan nervioso y empiezo a tener tantos deseos de irme y alejarme de él que Reize toma las riendas de la situación y lo encara, manteniéndome a mí a salvo y protegido en el subconsciente de nuestro cerebro.

Pero…

-Tú también lo sientes ¿verdad, Reize?-sonrío con lamento mientras me llevo el puño a la altura de mi pecho, sintiendo como el corazón se me contrae al recordar la expresión de Hiroto al rechazar su compañía.-Esa mirada…jamás podrá ser de Gran.

_Mi corazón y mis sentimientos_

_Te extraño, deseo volver a verte…_-pienso angustiosamente mientras siento como los ojos me pican y los siento húmedos.-Pero eso no sucederá…cada vez que pienso en ti me duele más-gimo mientras me aprieto el pecho como si estuviera sufriendo un infarto.

_Ryuuji, basta, no pienses en él. Te vas hacer daño-_le escucho decir a Reize, tan cerca como si lo tuviera al lado y me estuviera hablando al oído- _Ryuuji, no soporto verte así._

-Reize, dime…¿Qué le dirías a Hiroto? –sonrío mirando hacia delante como si pudiera verlo…se crea un silencio entre nosotros escuchando solo los pequeños sollozos que dejaba salir, no debería sorprenderse, él sabe todos mis pensamientos, pero supongo que no se esperaba que se lo expusiera en voz alta.

"_**Incluso si es solo una mentira,**_-empezamos a decir los dos a la vez-_**como aquel día hazme oír de nuevo**_**…**-los dos suspiramos antes de terminar la frase al unísono-_**…te amo**__**"**_

De nuevo rompo a llorar al escucharnos decir esa frase. Reize y yo pensamos igual, sentimos las mismas cosas, pero las expresamos de formas distintas.

-Hiroto…-sollocé enterrando mi rostro en mis rodillas y llorando como si fuera un niño pequeño-Te amo…la verdad es que yo te amo…te amo…

_Pero todavía…_-empezó Reize terminando de decir lo que mis labios no podían hacer-_Aun no puedo decirte mis palabras de amor…_

-Reize…

_Escúchame, Ryuuji-_me susurró-_Nos guste o no, las cosas han cambiado, con todo lo que ha pasado no podemos hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada…mira como está Hiroto, la vida que dentro de nada tendrá…y mírate a ti ¿Qué esperas conseguir?_

Aprieto los dientes al recordar todo eso. Era uno de los motivos por los cuales no quería tener a Hiroto cerca, me dolía, me resultaba incomprensible…

_No te preocupes…_-de pronto sentí como si una suave brisa o un cálido rayo de sol me envolvía todo el cuerpo, era una sensación fantasmal pero muy cálida, sentía su presencia siempre fría e inmutable rodearme como si estuviera abrazándome, reconfortándome-_…no permitiré que vuelvan a hacerte daño…el que lo haga se las verá conmigo._

Ojala Reize pudiera ser independiente, ojala tuviera su propio cuerpo. De esa forma sus abrazos no serían ilusiones, sino reales. Deseaba tanto que él me estrechara, pero mi vida con Reize siempre será así, siempre lo tendré cerca pero también lejos. A pesar de necesitarnos tanto el uno al otro.

Aprieto con fuerza mi pecho, presionando el objeto que tengo ahí. Me permito el lujo de verlo, y contemplo como el brillo violeta de la última Piedra Alius que existe resplandece en mi mano…como cada vez que Reize trata de simular un contacto físico entre nosotros.

**Fin P.O.V Midorikawa Ryuuji**

**P.O.V Normal.**

Hiroto degustaba el helado lentamente mientras caminaba de vuelta al Sun Garden junto a Padre. Seguía pensando en Midorikawa, en la forma de actuar que tenía con él. El pelirrojo a no sabía qué hacer, solo quería pedirle disculpas y que le dejara volver a hablarle como antes ¿tan difícil era eso? Podría pedirle consejo a su padre, pero decirle que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo era algo que todavía prefería guardarse para sí mismo. No es que se avergonzase de sus sentimientos por el peli-verde pero sí que no se sentía preparado para decirlo en voz alta. Además, la primera persona que debía saberlo era el propio Midorikawa.

-Bueno, Hiroto. Sabes que pronto pasarás a ser mi hijo legalmente-dijo su padre sonriendo.

-Sí, lo sé, no te imaginas lo feliz que me hace-sonrió Hiroto al imaginarse tener su propia casa y a su propia familia.

-Pronto tendrás que abandonar el Sun Garden-Hiroto palideció-creo que ya es momento de ir preparando las cosas y…

-¿Cómo que tendré que abandonar el Sun Garden?-preguntó Hiroto apretando su mano en el cucurucho de su helado.

-Es lo lógico, Hiroto. El Sun Garden es un orfanato, al adoptarte yo, dejarás de ser un huérfano.

-P-Pero…no puedo dejar el Sun Garden, no puedo...él está ahí…

-¿Él?-preguntó el hombre confuso.

Hiroto estaba tenso, mucho. Sabía de antemano que al ser adoptado tendría que irse del orfanato, pero se había sentido tan dichoso al saber que Padre iba a adoptarle que no se había detenido a pensar lo que eso conllevaría. Dejaría de ver a Midorikawa…no podía dejarle, no quería dejarle. No quería tener una vida donde él no estuviera.

-Padre…yo…

-Hiroto-dijo una tercera voz.

El pelirrojo reaccionó rápidamente y giró su cabeza para mirar a Midorikawa que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros lejos de ellos mirando la escena y al parecer haber escuchado todo.

-Mido…-murmuró Hiroto, para después percatarse de que los ojos del peli-verde estaban enrojecidos y su rostro parecía estar húmedo. Midorikawa…¿ha estado llorando?-¡Ryuuji!-exclamó Hiroto corriendo hacia él.

Para sorpresa del peli-verde, su viejo amigo le tomó de los hombros y le examinó la cara apresurada y nerviosamente como si estuviese comprobando que no estuviera herido. De pronto, cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro, el deseo de salir corriendo se apoderó de él, tenía la irrefrenable necesidad de alejarse de él, si no lo hacía volvería a derrumbarse, no quería hacerlo delante de él.

Y Reize, notando su angustia, decidió intervenir.

-Suéltame-ordenó la voz fría y demandante del capitán del Géminis Stom haciendo que a Hiroto se le helara la sangre-Ahora, Kiyama…

Hiroto le soltó lentamente para después ver como el peli-verde se daba la vuelta y se marchaba por donde había venido. De nuevo había rechazado su gesto. Pero…

¿Por qué diablos le permitía eso? Eran amigos y tenía que hablar y dejar las cosas claras. Hiroto estaba convencido de que tenían unas cuantas cosas que decirse el uno al otro. Y eludiéndose de esta manera no conseguiría respuestas.

-¡Lo siento, Padre!-se disculpó el pelirrojo corriendo hacia la dirección donde se había ido Midorikawa-¡Tengo algo importante que hacer!

-H-Hiroto…-el hombre suspiró-Juventud…divino tesoro-sonrió.

Midorikawa, o en este caso Reize, caminó por el patio del Sun Garden para llegar a su habitación. Ahora mismo la zona estaba desierta, seguramente todos habían entrado al comedor para recibir su almuerzo. Pero Reize no tenía ganas de ir a comer, ahora su prioridad era meterse en la habitación donde Ryuuji estaría a salvo de Kiyama, de todas formas, si tenían hambre, recordaba que tenían helado escondido en una nevera portátil dentro del armario.

-¡Midorikawa Ryuuji!-gritó una voz detrás de él. Cuando Reize se giró a ver, sintió que lo empotraban contra la pared que tenía detrás-¡Te tengo!

-Kiyama…-gruñó Reize al ver la cara del otro.

-¡No me llames así!-le espetó el pelirrojo- ¡Tú nunca me has llamado por el apellido!

-¿Y cómo prefieres que te llame?-una sonrisa fría cruzó por el rostro del peli-verde -¿Es que acaso prefieres que te llame Gran?

-¿Cómo…?-Hiroto sintió un temblor iracundo al escucharle llamarle por ese nombre-¡Maldita sea, Ryuuji! ¡No soy Gran! ¡Dejé de serlo hace tiempo!-le sacudió violentamente enfadado y herido por dirigirse a él de esa manera.

A causa de la fuerza que empleaba Hiroto para sacudirle por los hombros, un objeto con un débil brillo violeta salió del cuello de la camisa del peli-verde. Hiroto se quedó mirando ese objeto anonadado antes de reaccionar al reconocerlo.

-La Piedra…Alius-murmuró Hiroto aun sorprendido.

-Tsk-exclamó el peli-verde apartando a Hiroto de un empujón.

-¡¿Qué haces tú con una Piedra Alius?!-exclamó Hiroto-¡Todas fueron destruidas! ¡No debería quedar ninguna!

-Digamos que Ryuuji se encargó de que una sobreviviera…-sonrió Reize arreglándose la ropa.

-¿Ryuuji? ¿Cómo que…?-de pronto el pelirrojo ató cabos y se quedó por un momento mirando los ojos de la persona que tenía delante.

Viendo en ellos, la frialdad y un atisbo de maldad. Se alejó de aquella persona de un salto y se puso en guardia. No podía creérselo. Todo este tiempo había pensado que el propio Ryuuji adoptaba la personalidad de su alter ego para hacerle frente pero esto…era algo que iba mucho más lejos. Ryuuji no estaba imitando a Reize, Ryuuji y Reize estaban compartiendo un mismo cuerpo como si fueran dos almas diferentes…

-Reize…

-Te ha costado captarlo, Gran, pero más vale tarde que nunca-sonrió empleando otra dichosa frase célebre.

-¡Cállate, bastardo!-exclamó Hiroto enfurecido-¡¿Dónde está Ryuuji?!

Ahora le tocaba al alienígena mirar de mala manera.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para llamarle por su nombre?-le preguntó de forma retórica.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?! ¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO CON ÉL?!-rugió el pelirrojo.

-Está a salvo…-dijo para luego señalar a su pecho, a la altura del corazón-…aquí dentro.

Hiroto abrió los ojos enormemente ante lo que le había dicho el alienígena, quedándose quieto en el sitio tratando de racionalizar sus palabras ¿Cómo es eso que estaba dentro de él? Para empezar ¿Cómo es que Ryuuji conservaba una Piedra Alius? Todas fueron destruidas, no debería de quedar ninguna ¿Por qué le permite a Reize que le manipule de esa manera? ¿Acaso es que…?

-¡Maldito engendro! ¡Le estás controlando!-gruñó Hiroto antes de abalanzarse sobre el peli-verde-¡SUELTALE! ¡SUELTA A RYUUJI!

Hiroto ejerció presión en los hombros del chico de ojos negros pero éste, para su sorpresa, le había tomado de las muñecas y ejercía cierta fuerza en ellos provocándole una luxación. Pronto, el pelirrojo sintió un agudo dolor en sus muñecas a causa de la fuerza y la posición antinatural que el extraterrestre le obligaba a adoptar y se vio obligado a soltarle y a caer al suelo.

-¿P-Pero que…?-decía Hiroto observando sus muñecas doloridas. Era increíble, por mucho que fuera la personalidad de Reize, el cuerpo era el de Ryuuji, y no tenía tanta fuerza como para dañarle de esa forma. En lo que a fuerza se refiere, Hiroto siempre era el más fuerte de los dos.

-¿A que es curioso como una persona con un físico más débil es capaz de tumbar a otra más fuerte con tan solo presionando ciertos puntos del cuerpo? –se burló el peli-verde sonriendo al ver a Hiroto postrado a sus pies.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-gruñó el pelirrojo aun en el suelo-¿Por qué le haces esto?

Reize se dejó salir una risa cínica haciendo que Hiroto levantara la mirada enfurecido.

-¿Todavía no lo entiendes, Gran? Yo no soy el problema aquí –dijo para luego señalar a Hiroto con su dedo índice-…sino tu…

-¿Qué…?-murmuró Hiroto desconcertado-¿Yo?

-Tu eres la mayor amenaza para Ryuuji…yo solo me dedico a protegerle de ti…

-¡Yo no soy una amenaza para él! –replicó el pelirrojo enfadado- ¡Es mi mejor amigo! ¡La persona que más me importa! ¡Jamás le haría daño!

-Sí, sí que lo harías.

-¡No! ¡Es mentira!- gritó volviendo a tomar a Reize de los hombros y mirándole a los ojos- ¡Ryuuji! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Necesito que luches contra Reize! ¡Él no es real, no puede controlarte si tu no quieres!

Reize dio un suspiro de exasperación al ver al pelirrojo comportarse de esa manera.

-Puede oírte perfectamente-le informó el extraterrestre antes de volver a separarse de él con un empujón-y puede tomar el control de su cuerpo cuando quiera, es libre de hacerlo.

-¡No te creo! ¡Estoy seguro de que le has comido la cabeza…!

-¡Maldito Gran, eres tú el que daña a Ryuuji no yo!-exclamó Reize ya cansado de la incompetencia del otro- Ahora mismo le estás haciendo daño, tu sola presencia le está lastimando.

-¿C-Como…?-musitó Hiroto viendo la mirada de odio que le dirigía Reize.

-Sigues sin entenderlo, estúpido ignorante-gruñó Reize apretando los puños- Ryuuji fue obligado a formar parte de la absurda venganza de aquel al que tu llamas "Padre", encima tuvo que ser capitán del equipo de más baja categoría de la Aliea Gakuen. Cuando perdió contra el Raimon fue víctima de los castigos impuestos a los perdedores, él sufrió para que el resto de su equipo no recibiera el castigo…

Recordar aquello le producía un enorme coraje al extraterrestre, él lo vio todo desde dentro. Sentía el dolor de Ryuuji, toda su pena, lo humillado que se sentía y el degradamiento al que fue sometido.

-No soy ningún santo, Gran, es mi culpa que Ryuuji sufriera esos castigos. Yo destruí esos institutos cuando poseía su cuerpo. Pero durante este tiempo, Ryuuji y yo hemos formado un vínculo pero tu…eres lo peor que puede tener él…

-¡¿Por qué narices dices eso?! ¡Tú mismo has dicho que fuiste responsable del dolor de Ryuuji!

-Y mírate –le gruñó señalándole- Pronto serás adoptado y serás el heredero oficial y absoluto de las empresas Kira. Tu futuro y tu felicidad están asegurados pero en cambio ¿Qué hay de Ryuuji? ¿Quién iba a querer adoptar al muchacho que destruyó todos los institutos de Inazuma diciendo que era un extraterrestre? Tú fuiste el líder supremo de toda la Aliea Gakuen ¡Eras Gran, el capitán del Génesis! Y aun así, ahora todos te aceptan, has sido perdonado de todo lo que has hecho. Pero Ryuuji todavía carga con ese peso en su espalda, nadie querrá tenerlo como hijo, y cuando sea adulto nadie querrá arriesgarse a tener consigo a un hombre que sufría lo que se consideraría una demencia de muchacho ¿Lo comprendes ahora, Gran? Tú eras el más poderoso, el que más amenazaba al mundo, el más tenebroso, y aun así fuiste perdonado. En cambio Ryuuji, siendo el jugador de más baja categoría y el primero que desapareció, es el que está condenado…

Hiroto sintió una daga enterrarse de forma lenta y dolorosa en su pecho a medida que escuchaba a Reize soltarle todo aquello al tiempo que comenzaba a atar cabos.

Midorikawa había conservado su Piedra Alius para tener cerca a Reize, se escudaba detrás del frío extraterrestre para protegerse del mundo y Reize estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. No tenía ni idea como las dos personalidades habían conseguido congeniar tanto como para que el mezquino de Reize hubiera tomado a Midorikawa como su protegido pero eso ahora le daba igual. Midorikawa se había visto en la necesidad de tener a Reize consigo porque estaba sufriendo y él no ha sido capaz de estar a su lado. La felicidad y la buena suerte de Hiroto están siendo el dolor y la desdicha de su mejor amigo.

-Quiero hablar con él…-murmuró Hiroto.

-No.-dijo Reize con los brazos cruzados. Pero de pronto sintió la mano de Hiroto tomando su camisa y también agarrando la Piedra Alius, que comenzó a emitir un pequeño brillo.

-Hazle salir, Reize…no me hagas repetirlo-exigió Hiroto con voz demandante.

Reize, por primera vez, se sintió intimidado ante la fuerza de aquella mirada que Hiroto le dirigía, tanto que se echó a temblar. Se sorprendió ante eso, él no sentía miedo por alguien como Hiroto, era un simple crío de secundaria, solo había una sola persona que podía dominarle de esa manera…solo una…

-…G-Gran…-murmuró asustado el extraterrestre al ver en los ojos de Kiyama la presencia del gran líder supremo de la Aliea Gakuen ¿Cómo es posible que él estuviera ahí? ¿Era por la piedra?

-Reize, no juegues conmigo…

-No te dejaré hacerlo-le encaró el alienígena tomando el puño de Hiroto, intentando ignorar la mirada de Gran que se encontraba en lo más profundo de sus ojos. No podía dejarse amedrentar, había jurado proteger a Ryuuji y no iba a permitirse el lujo de mostrar miedo-¡No hablaras con él! ¡No te dejaré hacerle daño!

-Tú lo has querido…mi querido Reize –sonrió con sorna Hiroto, o más bien Gran mientras se acercaba bruscamente al rostro del peli-verde y unía sus labios.

Reize se quedó muy sorprendido ante la reacción hecha por el pelirrojo, no se la esperaba. Creía que recibiría una agresión física pero no que Hiroto fuese a reaccionar de esa manera. Intentó darle un empujón para separarse pero en cuanto colocó las manos sobre su pecho, Hiroto le atrapó las dos muñecas acorralándolas e inmovilizándolas en la pared. Reize se asustó ante aquella reacción tan rápida y brusca y más aún cuando sintió que el pelirrojo invadía su cavidad. Intentó girar la cabeza para romper el contacto pero Hiroto hacía tal presión que también mantenía inmovilizada su cabeza. Pronto comenzó a sentir que las piernas comenzaban a flaquearle y sintió como los pensamientos del pelirrojo penetraban en su cabeza.

-_¡Basta! ¡No hagas eso!_-exclamó Reize al sentir la invasión metal.

_-¡Suéltale!_-gritó mentalmente el pelirrojo-_¡Suelta a Ryuuji!_

_-¡SAL DE NUESTRO INTERIOOR!_

De pronto la mente de Reize fue arrastrada a su subconsciente, un espacio negro y solitario. Se veía así mismo, solo, en ese espacio negra, con la ropa del Géminis Stom y no la de Ryuuji como solía pasar.

_Pero ¿Qué…?-se dijo desconcertado el capitán del Géminis Stom._

_Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Reize…-susurró una voz muy cerca de su oído haciendo que el peli-verde sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su espalda._

_Gran…-murmuró temblando de miedo._

_No sabes cuánto te he extrañado…-murmuró Gran abrazándolo con delicadeza por detrás-Has sido muy desconsiderado conmigo, no me dejaste que te encontrara…_

_Para…-ordenó muy débilmente el centrocampista al sentir los brazos de su superior alrededor de su cuerpo._

_Deja que esos dos se las arreglen solos, nosotros ya no tenemos cabida en sus vidas._

_No…Ryuuji me necesita…yo también le necesito a él, no puedo, no quiero…-gimió el pobre sin encontrar las fuerzas para liberarse de aquel afectuoso y extraño aprisionamiento._

…_Ven conmigo…-le ronroneo con un extraño matiz de ternura en su voz mientras lo arrastraba con él._

_¡N-NO! ¡Suéltame! ¡Idiota, suelta! ¡Ryuuji! ¡Ryuuji! ¡RYUUJIIII!-gritaba el extraterrestre intentando inútilmente zafarse mientras Gran lo arrastraba consigo a las profundidades de aquel lugar oscuro._

De vuelta a la realidad, Hiroto dio un fuerte tirón al colgante que contenía la Piedra Alius haciendo que se rompiera el cordel que lo mantenía alrededor del cuello del peli-verde. Rompió suavemente el beso manteniendo sus labios unidos por un hilo de saliva. Los dos jadeaban muy agitados, el peli-verde mantenía los ojos cerrados, sorprendido todavía por aquel acontecimiento a su gusto un tanto brusco. Mientras, Hiroto, tenía sus ojos abiertos esperando a que el otro los abriera también.

-Ryuuji-le llamó entre jadeos colocando su mano sobre la mejilla del otro.

Por fin el peli-verde abrió los ojos para mirarle a la cara. Hiroto pudo ver la luz de la inocencia y la ingenuidad brillando en todo su esplendor en sus ojos, la expresión sorprendida y dulce que ponía no dejaba ninguna duda de que la persona que le miraba era su Ryuuji.

-¡Ryuuji!-exclamó Hiroto abrazándole con fuerza como si hiciera mucho tiempo que no le veía. Y en cierto modo así era, no había tratado con Ryuuji en mucho tiempo, a quien había estado hablado era a Reize.

-¿H-Hiroto?-murmuró confuso el peli-verde al sentir ese cálido y protector abrazo. Volvió a sentirse nervioso, necesitaba alejarse de él. Con angustia y rapidez cerró los ojos de nuevo pero cuando volvió abrirlos todavía se encontraba entre los brazos del pelirrojo. La angustia se agravó más al darse cuenta de este detalle, tanto que empujó a Hiroto y comenzó a mirar con pánico a su alrededor.

-¿Ryuuji? ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Hiroto preocupado viendo como el otro movía la cabeza de un lado a otro antes de mirarle a él.

-¡¿Dónde está Reize?! ¡¿Por qué no sale?! –Hiroto no supo que contestar-¡Reize ¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Vuelve! ¡No me dejes, Reize! –gritó el chico abrazándose a sí mismo sintiéndose frío y abandonado. De pronto se percató de que su Piedra Alius estaba colgando de la mano de Hiroto, entonces comprendió-Me has quitado a Reize…-murmuró el peli-verde temblando antes de que su rostro se tornara a una de enfado y fuera a por su colgante, pero Hiroto fue más rápido y escondió la piedra detrás de su espalda mientras mantenía a raya a su amigo-¡DEVUÉLVEMELO! ¡DEVUÉLVEMELO!

-¡Ryuuji! ¡Basta!-le gritó Hiroto empujándolo y haciendo que cayera sentado en el suelo. El pelirrojo se sintió morir cuando vio a su amigo mirarle con cara de súplica y con una profunda desesperación.

-Hiroto, te lo ruego…devuélvemelo…le necesito…-gimió el chico extendiendo sus manos para que le devolviera su joya.

-¿Por qué…?-murmuró Hiroto-¿Por qué te haces esto?

-Es mi amigo…

-Te has estado escudando en él, Ryuuji ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Eres mucho mejor que eso…

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?-replicó el peli-verde sollozando un poco-No entiendo nada, Hiroto, hace mucho tiempo que dejé de entenderlo. Reize si puede…por eso le quiero de vuelta…

Hiroto lo miró con tristeza y se acercó a él con cuidado. Recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Reize, que él era un peligro para su amigo.

-¿Lo que me dijo Reize era cierto?-preguntó suavemente haciendo que el peli-verde se tensara-Dime la verdad ¿es cierto?

A Ryuuji no le quedó más remedio que asentir, admitiendo la verdad. Ahora para Hiroto todo tenía sentido, su amigo estaba sufriendo mucho. Su miedo a que nadie le quisiese, a que nunca fuera aceptado por nadie, a no tener una vida normal como cualquier otra persona…todo por la Aliea Gakuen.

-Ryuuji, me tienes rencor porque yo…tendré una familia…-no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación. Hiroto entonces creyó comprender lo que pasaba. Tal como dijo Reize, él había sido perdonado de todas las cosas que había hecho pero sin embargo Ryuuji no tenía tanta suerte, tenía que pasarse el resto de su vida soportando las malas miradas y las duras críticas de los demás por lo que había pasado, por eso recurrió a Reize, el único que era capaz de comprenderle y que al parecer, también era el único capaz de brindarle el afecto y el consuelo que necesitaba para seguir adelante.-Ryuuji…

-Devuélveme a Reize, Hiroto, te lo ruego-volvió a suplicar estirando su mano para alcanzar la Piedra Alius pero el pelirrojo no se lo permitió.-Por favor…

-Necesito que me escuches…

-No pue…

-¡Si puedes!-dijo Hiroto-Yo lo sé…yo te conozco mejor que nadie. Así que dime ¿Por qué eres de él?-dijo Hiroto refiriéndose al motivo por el cual recurre a Reize y no habló con él, le resultaba doloroso pensar que ahora le odiaba tanto como para no tener ni siquiera una charla civilizada.- Dime porque.

Ryuuji no supo que contestar, nunca había tenido que enfretarse a Hiroto de esta manera. Reize siempre había impedido un cara a cara entre ellos dos, pensando que de esa forma lo estaba protegiendo. El pobre peli-verde no sabía cómo lidiar con una situación así, él no veía a Hiroto como Gran pero no podía evitar sentirse rencoroso con él. Sabía que parecía ser alguien amargado y ruin pero había pasado por demasiado dolor como para soportar que fuera él quien tuviera que llevar con la dura carga de toda la responsabilidad.

-Te extraño…-soltó de pronto Hiroto haciendo que Ryuuji lo mirase sorprendido-te extraño tanto que estoy temblando. Creo que cada vez estamos más y más lejos –repitió las mismas palabras que había pensado y dicho en su habitación, Ryuuji tenía que saberlas, tenía derecho y solo él debía escucharlas- Si tan solo pudiéramos volver a ser como éramos…creo que no te entregaría de nuevo.

-Hiroto ¿no lo comprendes…? No hay nada…no…Mi corazón y mis sentimientos están rotos, yo también…te extraño, deseo volver a verte pero eso no sucederá. Cada vez que pienso en ti me duele más…

-Sí, si sucederá –dijo convencido Hiroto mientras atrapaba de nuevo a su pequeño entre sus brazos- No necesitas esconderte detrás de Reize, no es necesario que sigas huyendo de mí, no tiene sentido que lo hagas…Ryuuji-murmuró estrechándolo mas-Si lo que quieres es tener una familia, yo me aseguraré de darte una…

Ryuuji lo miró incrédulo.

-¿Q-Que…?

-Ryuuji, eres lo más valioso que tengo, no hay nada que pueda superarlo. Ese futuro brillante y esa supuesta felicidad que tanto envidias es algo hecho de cristal. Siguen viendo a Gran, pero el apellido Kira será el que me proteja de las opiniones ajenas. Por eso…yo necesito que compartas ese futuro conmigo, si no estás dispuesto a hacerlo entonces renunciaré a todo eso y me quedaré contigo. No voy a separarme de ti, Midorikawa Ryuuji, tampoco voy a permitir que tú me alejes.

Se hizo el silencio…

Hasta que…

-¡¿PERO TU QUE HAS BEBIDO?!-gritó de pronto Ryuuji haciendo que Hiroto diese un brinco del susto-¡¿Tienes idea de la suerte que tienes por conseguir algo así?! ¡¿Y dices que vas a renunciar a todo eso por mí?! ¡¿Pero tú eres tonto?! ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Vamos, si haces eso dedicaré el resto de mis días a atormentarte!

-Que bipolaridad….-murmuró Hiroto mientras veía como Ryuuji seguía regañándole como si fuera un niño pequeño y revoltoso. Cuando de pronto sintió como Ryuuji bajaba su cabeza y la apoyaba en su pecho.

-Pero…¿es cierto que lo harías por mí?-preguntó en voz baja haciendo que al pelirrojo le saliera una sonrisa.

-Sin dudarlo un momento…-le dijo con suavidad- Quiero estar contigo, yo te necesito y no quiero tener una vida llena de lujos ni reconocimiento si tú no estás en ella. Sería una existencia monótona y vacía.

-P-pero entonces…¿Qué es lo que ha estado pasando todo este tiempo? ¿Conmigo? ¿Contigo? ¿Todo ha sido una pérdida de tiempo?-dijo Ryuuji temblando.

-Lo habría sido si no hubieras sacada nada bueno de todo esto pero…has podido hacerte amigo de ese extraterrestre lunático ¿A que hace dos meses no habrías ni soñado que podrías tener alguna relación amigable con Reize?

-¡Reize! –exclamó el chico como si acabara de acordarse de él- ¿Qué será de él?

-Va a tener que marcharse…-dijo Hiroto lo mas cuidadosamente posible.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede! ¡Su existencia depende de mí! ¡Si no desaparecerá!

-Ryuuji, él no puede quedarse.

-¡¿Por qué no?!

-Porque este no es su lugar. Él tiene otro sitio al que ir…con los demás.

-P-pero…

-Si de verdad le aprecias, tienes que hacer que se vaya. No podéis estar dependiendo el uno del otro para siempre. Menos aun si los dos compartís cuerpo, os haría muy infelices ¿acaso Reize no quería protegerte? ¿Tú no quieres que él sea feliz?

Ryuuji sintió un shock momentáneo al escuchar a Hiroto. Tenía razón ¡Y él no se había puesto a pensarlo! ¡Estaba tan centrado en evitar cualquier contacto con Hiroto que no se había puesto a pensar en ningún momento en Reize! ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso había terminado por parecerle normal que una segunda personalidad saliera en su defensa cada vez que se sentía asustado? No era justo, no era nada justo para ninguno de los dos. Por mucho que se apreciaban así solo estarían eternamente huyendo del mundo, nunca podrían alcanzar la felicidad si seguían por ese camino.

Ryuuji consideró…que era hora de dejar ir a Reize.

Hiroto parpadeó cuando Ryuuji extendió su mano hacia él pidiendo que le diera la Piedra Alius.

-Déjame…que al menos me despida de él.-le pidió con una sonrisa.

Hiroto también sonrió y le tendió la piedra…que en seguida comenzó a brillar en cuanto entró en contacto con la mano del peli-verde.

Cuando el joven de ojos negros volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró con un espacio que nada tenía que ver con el que estaba acostumbrado. Sentía que era su subconsciente pero no había oscuridad sino que todo era de un color blanco, tan blanco que Ryuuji tuvo que parpadear varias veces para poder ver bien sin que la luz le dañara. Cuando por fin se acostumbró al resplandor blanco, pudo ver claramente a Reize delante de él, curiosamente vestido con el uniforme del Géminis Stom.

_Ryuuji…_-le saludó el extraterrestre con una sonrisa.

_Hola, Reize – _devolvió el saludo acercándose a él-_…tengo algo que decirte._

_Yo también…_

Ryuuji se puso un poco nervioso al escucharle.

_He hablado con Hiroto…al final he terminado hablando con él, creo que he hecho que tus esfuerzos hayan sido en vanos_-río de buena gana.

_No te censuro…yo, después de mucho tiempo, he tenido una conversación con Gran._

_¿Con Gran? ¿Está aquí?_

_No, pero tampoco anda muy lejos…está esperándome._

_¿Esperándote? ¿Y eso?_

_Quiere que me vaya con él_-confesó Reize con los brazos a la espalda y la mirada algo baja.

_¿A dónde irás?_

_No lo sé… él está muy tranquilo, no parece que me lleve a un sitio peligroso…pero lo que a mí me preocupa…eres tú._

_Reize…_

_Kiyama también te ha dicho lo mismo ¿verdad? Quiere que te quedes con él y me dejes a mí._

_Por favor, Reize, no lo veas de esa manera…_

_No te preocupes, no estoy ofendido, pero si estoy preocupado…¿de verdad esto es lo que quieres, Ryuuji? A pesar de todo ¿vas a poder ser feliz si te quedas con él?_

_No lo sé –_respondió sinceramente el joven- _No sé si encontraré la felicidad con él o el futuro será con otra persona, la felicidad tiene muchas caras y no puedo decirte que sí si no sé lo que me depara el futuro. Lo que sí sé es que Hiroto es la persona a la que ahora mismo más necesito en mi vida…supongo que tu pensarás lo mismo de Gran…_

Reize se sonrojo.

_Sí, pero no se lo digas, que sino, se lo cree._

_Me alegro mucho por vosotros, sobretodo estoy contento que no todo lo que guardabas por él era odio._

_Te equivocas, sí que le odio, le odio mucho…_

_Mentiroso…_

_¿Tú que sabrás?_

_Sé mucho porque soy tú.-_por esta vez Ryuuji ganó la batalla.

Ryuuji caminó hacia él y lo envolvió en un afectuoso abrazo haciendo que el extraterrestre parpadeara sorprendido y poco a poco fuera correspondiendo al gesto todavía sin poder creerse que estuvieran tocándose.

_Ya tenía ganas de abrazarte…-_murmuró Reize estrechándolo un poco más.

_Yo también…no sabes lo dichoso que me siento ahora…lástima que solo pueda ser por esta vez…_

_Prefiero que sea así que haber tenido que marcharme sin haberlo experimentado, ya sabes lo que dicen…_

_Más vale tarde que nunca_-exclamaron los dos a la vez para luego reírse un poco.

_Supongo…que esta es nuestra despedida_

_Si, Ryuuji, supongo que estaba escrito que tenía que pasar de un momento a otro._

_Te deseo mucha suerte, Reize._

_Y yo a ti…pero si me entero que ese estúpido de Kiyama vuelve a meter la pata, te juro que volveré._

_No esperaba nada menos de ti._

…_Hasta siempre, Ryuuji._

_Hasta siempre…Reize._

Con un buen apretón de manos, las dos almas se despidieron amistosamente. Al soltarse, Ryuuji se permitió ver a su amigo alejarse mientras la figura de otra persona aparecía por el fondo, supuso que se trataba de Gran que estaba esperándole.

No se equivocó, aquella persona era Gran, y dedicaba toda su atención al capitán del Géminis Stom que caminaba hacia él. El pelirrojo le ofreció la mano con una sonrisa y Reize, tras contemplar la mano y luego a su compañero, decidió tomarla. Gran le dio un cariñoso apretón. Reize se volteó para mirar al otro peli-verde que permanecía donde le había dejado, mirándole con una tierna sonrisa. Y entonces…

Reize hizo una expresión que a Ryuuji dejo sorprendido, porque parecía estar mirándose a un espejo. Reize le sonrió de forma tan jovial, tan lleno de vida que era fácil decir que era el propio Ryuuji quien estaba allí.

_Ryuuji…crece fuerte y sé feliz._

Después de eso, los dos extraterrestres tomaron camino y desaparecieron entre un resplandor blanquecido.

Y la última Piedra Alius existente…dejó de brillar.

-Ryuuji, Ryuuji –lo llamó el pelirrojo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cara para hacerle reaccionar.

-¿Q-Que? ¿Hiroto?-abrió el chico los ojos, completamente desorientado.

-Ryuuji, menos mal-suspiró aliviado el muchacho mientras abrazaba al otro-La próxima vez le dejas una nota…a mí no vuelves a darme estos sustos.

-Lo siento, Hiroto –sonrió el chico mirando la ahora apagada Piedra Alius, que no se diferenciaba en nada a una simple joya de bisutería.-Supongo que ahora nos toca salir adelante.

-Si-asintió Hiroto dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios-Pero vas hacerlo muy cerquita de mi…porque si se te ocurre alejarte de mí ten por seguro que te perseguiré y te pondré bozal.

-Que radical…

-Si tengo que serlo para que no te me escapes lo seré no lo dudes…

-Baka…-se sonrojo Midorikawa de forma tierna. Tanto que Hiroto no pudo resistirse y se le lanzó encima a besarlo con toda la ternura que podía profesarle

-Te amo, Ryuuji…te amo…y esta será el principio de nuestra historia…

-Eso espero, Hiroto…eso espero…-sonrió Ryuuji abrazándolo con un amor que perduraría a través del tiempo.

**8 años después.**

-H-Hiroto ¿se puede saber a dónde me llevas? ¡CUIDADO!-gritó al ver que su esposo hacia un derrape con el coche para evitar chocar contra el otro.

-Ya te lo he dicho…es una sorpresa.

-¡¿La sorpresa es intentar matarme?! ¡Porque a este paso tu deseo se verá realizado!-gritó histérico el peli-verde encogido en su asiento mientras rezaba a cualquier divinidad que protegiera su vida.

El famoso ahora empresario de los Kira acomodó sus gafas sin apartar la mirada de la carretera mientras escuchaba gemir atemorizado a su esposo.

-Valdrá la pena, te lo prometo. Un día te acordarás de esto y nos reiremos.

-¡SI ES QUE LLEGAMOS A ESE DÍA!-siguió gritando todo el camino hasta que notó que Hiroto había parado el coche frente a un lugar que los dos conocían a la perfección.

-¿El Sun Garden? –Preguntó Ryuuji, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía aquel lugar, fue una parte importante de su vida ya que allí fue donde comenzó su tan ajetreada vida-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Hiroto le miró y se rio mientras ingresaba dentro del recibidor donde. Ryuuji ladeó la cabeza antes de seguirle con una cara de desconcierto. Volvió a encontrarlo, hablando con su hermana Hitomiko, que de pronto lo saludó con una sonrisa antes de marcharse.

-Hiroto ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Ahora, ahora, no tengas tanta prisa.

-¿Qué yo tengo prisa? ¿Y quién ha sido el señor que por poco nos mata en la carretera?

-Uh…eso es porque estaba ansioso porque vinieras…

-¿Tan importante es?

-Mucho…

-Hiroto, Midorikawa-llamó Hitomiko volviendo al recibidor pero no venía sola…

-Ryuuji, quiero presentarte a alguien…-dijo Hiroto colocándose al lado de aquella persona que en seguida captó toda la atención del peli-verde.-Te presento a Kariya Masaki…

Aquel jovencito miró a Midorikawa con una expresión tímida y una pequeña sonrisa. Lo miraba con ternura a la par que con adoración.

-Encantado de conocerle…Hitomiko-san y Hiroto-san me hablaron de usted –sonrió el niño de mirada ambarina para luego sonreírle con una gracia imposible.

Después de ver aquella mirada que le dirigía, Midorikawa ya supo que no tenía escapatoria.

Su futuro había dado un nuevo y agradable giro.

**FIN**

**Gakuen Aliea: **_Academia Alius._

_Agradecimientos: a mi hermana Rydag y a Yami Miyazaki, siempre dispuesta a ayúdame._

_Bueno…¿Qué os ha parecido? Si está mal lo siento, como he dicho antes estoy muy verde en esto del yaoi, pero intentaré hacerlos mejores en un futuro si vuelve a venirme la inspiración. De todas formas muchas gracias por dedicarle tiempo a este fic, de verdad, gracias. Algunos fragmentos están inspirados en la canción Aitakute Aitakute de Nishino Kana, canción que también canta Kazemaru Ichirouta._

_Domo arigato._

_Los saluda:_

_Chao Ling-Yin_


End file.
